someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow of Death
The Shadow of Death - September 13, 2014 Hello my name is Michael and I'd like to report a very interesting thing that has happened to me. One topic that everyone has probably heard of by now, Shadow of Mordor. It is a very popular game that came out recently so I should preorder it because it's a pretty cool game, were there mistakes made in doing so? Eh maybe, but that's not the point, what happened was astonishing, so I will share my story with you guys. On the day that Shadow of Mordor came out I was so excited to find out what it was like, especially with my preorder dlcs involved, I was so excited because I heard it was like a mixture of the Batman Arkham games, Assassins Creed, and even Lord of The Rings. Whenever I started it up it was pretty normal, it showed the introduction to how the orcs and people got to war and how they got to war. Whenever I got the elf lord though, the tutorial was a bit strange, nothing to worry about, but I was skeptical. - September 14, 2014 The elf lord kept on saying these names "Desmond, Altair, Ezio, Edward, Aveline" and all the other playable Assassins Creed characters. Not only that but whenever it got to nighttime, during game play he'd always say "we are the night, Blackbeard" I thought to myself "Why would they be going on about characters who haven't even been born yet, much less probably won't exist in their own timeline?" Was it some sort of Easter egg by the developer? - September 23, 2014 A lot of my friends reported the same thing happening to them, it was quite strange, so one day I decided to ask the community about it and they all said the same thing, "Never play after midnight, that's when the Shadow of Mordor arrives." I thought that they didn't take me seriously so I really wanted to say "Well then, how scary could this quote on quote, Shadow of Mordor be?" I was almost glad I didn't though, instead I asked what was so bad about it. - September 30, 2014 No one responded, I got a little worried, so I tried to see if I could get in touch with the steam customer service, which is never easy, so then I figured a valve agent could hook me up to a steam administrator, and the unexpected happened, it worked. I talked to them about the whole spooks and the incidents of the community getting silent, the administrator responded with "Don't worry there is a simple error in the pc version of the game, many of the engines aren't responding accordingly so it's been giving a lot of strange references, we can assure you that this is no mod though, something a bit more...disturbing shall we say." How the hell do I respond to a call like that? I wanted to ask so many question but I didn't know where to start, so instead I just ended the call and wanted to play a game, and you know what game I played? The Shadow of Death. Why Death and not Mordor though? That was the first thing that got me nervous and skeptical about why I was still playing it, the night-times caught my attention though, I felt like it was such a cliche, but I got over it because I was killing orcs while riding one of those big beasts. - October 5, 2014 Whenever I got to the final boss though something that I'd never expect in a million years, happened. I walked up to the final boss, it seemed pretty normal, I did check on YouTube and Wikipedia to see what he was like so I could spot any sort of suspicious activity, it was suspicious from the beginning because he had asked how I was doing, since I had a microphone plugged in I told him I was ok, the character said he was waiting to kill him though. I thought "okayyy?" So then it proceeded the fight as usual, but whenever it ended, he had asked "Are you sure you want to do this...Michael?" My eyes widened "w-w-why of course" I said. He then replied with "What a shame what a shame, you go around bashing your own kind like were just some...trophies for you!" I wondered what he meant, then he showed me, a bunch of people started dying real-time, it was that moment that it was some hacker who was causing...The Shadow of Death. Tekken Tag Kombat - October 10, 2014 Okay so it's been a while since the whole "event" occurred and all I have left to say is...what the fuck? Just what the fuck? Some sort of killer hacker has taken control of the game and now I'm about to be at my demise? Let me give you some back-story as to what happened. Recently I felt like playing some old games for that good ol' nostalgic feeling. I played games such as Tekken Tag Tournament, Burnout Revenge, some Super Mario 64, and a bunch of good old Sonic games. Such as Sonic Unleashed, Sonic and the Secret Rings, and finally Sonic and the Black Night. It was a very interesting experience though, because whenever I played Tekken I kind of stumbled upon which character to pick since they were all pretty well balanced, it was a determination of which combos I'd like and such, but I figured I'd just use the two main guys Jim Kazama and Paul Pheonix. After finishing many matches I got bored from their fighting style so I decided to pick Gun Jack and Armour King. That's when things started to get a little strange though. Jack used his normal moves but after a while when I decided to not be a little bitch and play on hard difficulty Jack had a whole lot more ammo in those quite literal armed guns. It was weird seeing blood fly all over the screen because this game was in no way shape or form brutal, gorey, or lethal. But what really got to me was when Armour King called down a huge pack of tigers, and I know tigers are his "mascot" but seeing that I got a little curious as to what was going on. So then I continued to play and initially won the game again, so now I decided to amp up the difficulty yet again, was it a bad idea? Some might say so but I personally thought if anything it was a smart decision, at least at the time. So then what had happened was we were able to use fatalities, now since I had a friend over at the time I had asked if she wanted to play because fighting games were her favorite genre of gaming. THAT was probably a mistake because the game later revealed that if you manage to take down an opponent, you could then take down the other one, which the game would not let you do, but what had us both in shock was that there was fatalities if you managed to defeat the second member of the tag team without losing one of your own. Due to this disturbance I wondered if the game was scratched or something like that so I had taken the game out and cleaned it to put it back in, it wouldn't work but the weird thing was that not only did it have the "cannot read disc" message, it also had an additional "have fun" message, now me and my friend knew that this wasn't suppose to occur but it did. So thankfully she had to leave and go home while I investigated the problem myself, I had told her not to research it but she did anyways, what then happened was that she had some internet connection issues, but that was about it. I was a bit skeptical at first, but I had thought that it would be ok, and it was thankfully. Crash and Burnout - October 11, 2014 Remember when I mentioned I had played Burnout yesterday? Welp I decided to play it again and bad decisions were made today. Whenever I had turned on the PS2 all of the cars had more hellish looking paint jobs then from what Iv'e remembered. This didn't bother me to much though because all it was was paint jobs, right? Well not exactly, there were a bunch of weird bugs and such, for example some of the cars went in circles and triangles, which I didn't quite understand until the wheels caught aflame and blood shed everywhere. It was truly a crash and burn, or should I say Burnout. The most interesting and cliche thing though was the demolitions. I wanted to play them oh so badly but when I did, I no longer wish I made that decision because even more blood was shed, everywhere and pentagrams were made from that blood. But the most disturbing thing was the message at the end stating. "You still continue do to this to us Michael, why?" I began to cry at the images, little girls were being slashed, mothers were dying from illness, all because of me, all because I had just wanted to have a little fun, all because...of the hacker. The Hedgehog of Death - October 12, 2014 Why am I making myself play so many of these games, at this point I'm playing with peoples lives. I had decided to play Sonic and the Secret Rings just because I have never actually beaten it and I would like to see the ending and this dark spine Sonic that I've been hearing so much about. It was pretty much the same so then I decided to play Sonic and the Black Night because it's technically the sequel, but I figured I'd wait at least an hour before playing just in case my frequency was the issue. Things were all normal. -''October 13, 2014'' Since I had beaten Sonic and the Black Night again yesterday I figured I'd do all the bonus levels today because I knew it would take a while, lucky for me it didn't take me that many tries because I looked up tips and tricks because those last few levels don't really have any story to them. -''October 14, 2014'' I had been waiting to finish my nostalgia marathon for gaming with Sonic Unleashed. "Man with such a good game to," I thought, but I was also a little worried about what might happen this time, I mean nothing out of the ordinary has happened in the last couple days, but at the same time this stuff has happened to my pc and my PS2,so will be normal? Well not exactly I would then play it and during the night-time levels I could hear my name being called out "Michaaaeeeel where are yoooouuu?" I had though that I was hallucinating, but I was wrong. -''October 15, 2014'' Today was gonna be the day this damned nostalgic idea came to an end, but not the way I had expected it to. Whenever I got to the final boss, Dark Gaia everyone started to cheer for me, "Go Michael, Go Michael" but after sonic morphed into super sonic, that's when I had to put an end to it, he had changed once again to become the beast that everyone portraits him as, pretty soon all the townspeople were going insane at the sight of the demonic looking Sonic, those black eyes red pupils, with that blood, that sweat sweat luscious blood, dripping from those gorgeous eyes. He then asked, "Are you ready, are you ready to kill more of those people Michael?" I then said "Yes, it's about time they knew who I was, my own plague has begun, every miserable person out there who despised me will now be punished." ~~~~RexxdoesCreepypastas Category:Gaming Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Burnout Category:Sonic the Hedgehog